Love Report : PASANGAN TERFAVORIT!
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Jadi reporter pasangan Yaoi? Yang benar saja! [Pair : Donghae/Hyukjae]
Lee Donghae dan Lee Eunhyuk.

Aku mengerutkan kening ketika Kim Jaejoong─ketua klub jurnalistik Aegis, menyodorkan foto dua orang laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak asing.

Karena gagal paham, aku memutuskan untuk memandangi seniorku. Memperlihatkan wajah penuh tanya, hingga akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan menatapku dengan wajah serius.

"Jadi, kau kupanggil kesini untuk menjalankan tugas mengisi sebuah kolom artikel baru pada majalah bulanan kita nanti," Ucap Jaejoong _sunbae_ lambat. "Dan dua orang yang ada di foto ini yang harus kau liput nantinya."

"Artikel baru?" Aku mengangguk-angguk. "Maksud _sunbae_ , aku harus meliput tentang kehidupan mereka berdua?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Bukan!" Jaejoong _sunbae_ menggeleng keras-keras. "Begini. Artikel kita berbeda dari artikel biasanya. Kau tahu tentang inovasi, bukan? Dan sekarang, aku ingin kau meliput mereka sebagai pasangan terfavorit. Dimana artikelmu nanti akan dicetak pada majalah bulanan untuk menggaet para _fujodanshi_ kelaparan di sekolah ini untuk membeli majalah kita!"

Aku menganga. Serius syok!

Maksudnya apa ya? Mewawancarai mereka berdua, tentang kehidupan kisah cinta mereka lalu disebar dalam sebuah artikel sekolah. Bukankah sedikit... _err─_ menyeleweng? Bagaimana kalau mereka malah tidak suka? Mana pasangannya homo begini lagi.

"T-tapi _sunbae_ ,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," sela Jaejoong _sunbae_ sangar. "Yang mendapat tugas untuk membuat kolom Pasangan Terfavorit bukan kau saja. Adik kelasmu, Luna Park, juga mendapatkan tugas yang sama. Hanya saja dia fokus pada pasangan _straight_ , dan kau yaoinya."

 _Double syok_!

Jadi bukan untuk pasangan yaoi saja, ya?

"Maksudnya kolom pasangan terfavorit akan ada dua? Satu _straight_ , satu homo?"

Jaejoong _sunbae_ menggeleng lagi. "Tidak, hanya satu. Setiap bulan akan dicetak bergantian. Jadi setiap reporter akan mendapat waktu sebulan lebih untuk menyelesaikan artikelnya sebelum dicetak pada majalah. Dan karena pasangan terfavorit yaoi lebih dulu, kau harus segera mendapatkan data dari pasangan yang bersangkutan."

"EEEHHH?" Aku berseru heboh. "Yang benar saja, _sunbae_? Majalah terbit kan seminggu lagi. Masa aku harus menyelesaikan _deadline_ dalam waktu kurang dari itu!"

"Karena itu aku buru-buru memberitahumu sekarang," sahut Jaejoong _sunbae_ tenang. Senyuman di wajahnya terlihat mencurigakan. Dan aku yakin itu bukan sesuatu yang baik. "Waktu _deadline_ nya 4 hari lagi, ya? Kutunggu artikelmu, Hyora!"

Nah kan. Aku sudah menduganya!

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?" Wajahku semakin pias. "Kenapa tidak yang lain saja?"

Jaejoong _sunbae_ tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku. "Kau salah satu nominasi sebagai pembuat artikel terbaik kami. Dan karena kau satu-satunya yang kosong, jadi aku mendaulatmu untuk mengisi rubrik ini."

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum kecut. Memandangi foto pasangan yang harus kuliput dengan tatapan super lesu.

 **.**

 **Love Report :**

 **PASANGAN TERFAVORIT**

 **By ©Chocoffee**

 **T**

 **Romance/Humor(gagal)**

 **SchoolWord!AU**

 **EYD dan tanda baca memprihatinkan. OOCness.**

 **.**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 _Day 1 Report : What Should I Do?_

Namaku Han Hyora. Usia saat ini 16 tahun. Siswi tingkat dua di SMA Aegis. Seorang anggota klub jurnalistik.

Pada awalnya, kehidupan SMA-ku berjalan dengan normal. Menjadi siswi yang biasa-biasa saja dengan prestasi yang biasa-biasa juga. Tapi, semua berubah sejak kolom pasangan terfavorit menyerang!

INI BENAR-BENAR SEBUAH PETAKA!

Katakan saja aku mendadak OOC. Mendapat deadline artikel selama empat hari membuatku mendadak terlihat seperti orang depresi mental.

Sejujurnya ini bukan masalah deadline saja, tapi menyangkut pasangan yang harus kuwawancarai juga. Kalau saja pasangannya tidak _absurd_ begini sih, aku masih mending. Tapi kenyataan menamparku keras-keras. Aku HARUS mendapatkan data mereka.

Dari pasangan Adolf Hitler versi KW dengan kutu rambut yang tidak pernah mau lepas dari semenya.

Bencana versi lokal!

Aku menjatuhkan wajah di atas meja. Benar-benar layak menjadi seorang yang menderita tekanan mental. Ponsel yang tergeletak di sampingku mendadak bergetar dan menampilkan _popup_ email dari Yesung _oppa_ ─tetangga sekaligus kakak kelasku.

Aku membacanya dengan batin yang terlalu lesu.

 **.**

 **Sender : Yesung** ** _oppa_** **(Yesung_K8 et gimail dot kom)**

 **Subject : Jadi, tidak?**

 **Kau kemarin bilang ingin bertemu dengan duo Lee, kan? Mereka sekarang bersamaku di taman belakang. Jika ingin bertemu, datang saja kesini.**

 **.**

Sercecah harapan mendadak muncul.

Ah, benar. Aku baru ingat kemarin curhat dengan Yesung _oppa_ tentang tugasku minggu ini. Modusnya ingin minta tolong agar dipertemukan dengan mereka (Yesung _oppa_ sangat dekat dengan pasangan itu), dan sedikit memberi efek dramatis dengan mengeluarkan air mata buaya.

 _Hoho_ , pintar sekali aku ini.

Aku tertawa nista di dalam hati.

 **.**

 **To : Yesung** ** _oppa_** **(Yesung_K8 et gimail dot kom)**

 **Subject : Jadi!**

 **Jadi,** ** _sunbae-nim_** **! Terimakasih banyak. Aku akan segera kesana~**

 **.**

Dengan terkirimnya email itu, aku buru-buru mengambil kamera dan alat perekam lalu segera tancap gas menuju area TKP.

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi, mereka berdua benar-benar ada disana.

Duduk berdampingan dengan Yesung _oppa_ berada di hadapan mereka. Tampak membahas sesuatu yang terlihat cukup serius.

Enggan, tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk membuang kesempatan besar ini. Dengan gerakan canggung, aku mendekati ketiganya. Mula-mula menyapa Yesung _oppa_ terlebih dahulu baru menyapa mereka yang ikut mendongak penasaran.

"Ah, kau Han Hyora itu ya?"

Eunhyuk menatapku sambil tersenyum lebar. Dari teman-teman sekelasku, aku tahu dia tipe orang yang ramah. Tidak segan-segan tersenyum pada setiap orang dan memamerkan _gummy smile_ nya yang terlihat manis. Berbanding terbalik dengan pacarnya yang hanya mau tersenyum seadanya dan bersikap kelewat cuek.

Benar-benar pasangan yang kontras.

"Ya. Namaku Han Hyora. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian," Aku ikut membalas senyum lebar itu.

"Katanya kau mau mewawancarai kita berdua?" Eunhyuk kembali bertanya setelah mempersilahkanku duduk. Aku bergeser-geser sedikit, agak menempel dengan Yesung _oppa_ yang mulai mengeluarkan aura kelam tak bersahabat.

Aku hanya nyengir. Meminta kedamaian.

"Ya, begitulah. Untuk artikel terbaru di majalah bulanan Aegis. Kalau tidak keberatan, aku ingin mewawancarai tentang dunia percintaan kalian. Ya, itu kalau kalian setuju sih."

Tanpa kuduga, Eunhyuk bertepuk tangan keras. "Wah, aku salah satu orang yang suka membeli majalan bulanan kalian, lho. Sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menjadi salah satu siswa yang mengisi artikel majalah itu." Serunya.

Ah, lampu hijau! Aku menatapnya dengan mata penuh harap.

"Benarkah? Jadi kalian mau aku wawancarai?"

"Ten─"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

Seketika itu pula entitas _brunette_ mendapatkan fokus penuh dari kami bertiga. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan wajah heran, sementara aku sudah seperti kehilangan harapan.

Kenapa sih, si Hitler KW ini tidak mau berkompromi sedikit?

"Eeh? Kenapa tidak mau?" protes si uke sebal. "Sudah bagus mendapat tawaran langka begini. Masa ditolak?"

"Tawaran langka yang kau maksud itu hanya berlaku untukmu, bodoh. Aku sudah sering masuk di artikel majalah sekolah. Jadi tidak ada gunanya kau merengek-rengek dengan mengatakan ini tawaran langka atau apa lah itu." Donghae menyahut cuek. Kentara sekali dia tidak tertarik dengan permintaanku.

He, memangnya apa lagi yang bisa membuatnya tertarik selain basket, kemenangan dan Lee Eunhyuk sendiri?

"Ck, jangan sombong karena sering memenangkan banyak lomba!"

Satu geplakan melayang. Aku terperangah kagum.

Eunhyuk dengan beraninya menggeplak kepala Donghae tanpa peduli konsekuensi. Laki-laki pirang itu bahkan terlihat puas sekali.

"Ck, apa-apaan kau?"

"Kau yang apa-apaan!"

"Kau duluan yang memukulku!"

"Hei hei, kalian berdua. Berhenti bertengkar, bisa?" Yesung _oppa_ buru-buru melerai. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Terganggu dengan ributnya mereka berdua.

Donghae sendiri terlihat tak ambil pusing. Ia dengan santainya berkomentar, "Pokoknya aku tidak akan ikut wawancara konyol itu. Lagipula buat apa hubungan asmara diumbar-umbar? Mau menambah haters? Artikel terbarumu konyol sekali, Hyora _ssi_."

Aku meneguk ludah pahit.

Iya, Tuan muda Lee yang terhormat. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi setidaknya jangan mengatakan hal itu terang-terangan, dong! Aku yang mendapatkan tugas jadi serba salah begini.

"Donghae, lidahmu perlu di sekolahkan!" Eunhyuk memperingati. Sepertinya sadar dengan wajahku yang terlihat sedikit aneh.

"Memangnya aku salah apa?"

" _Ngg_ , _ano_ ─kalau kalian tidak mau wawancara, tidak apa-apa kok,"─ _aku masih bisa mencari tahu dari fans-fans kalian diluar sana─_ "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Terimakasih."

Aku buru-buru ambil tindakan sebelum semuanya semakin panas. Sambil meringis aku segera berpamitan, meninggalkan area itu dengan kedua kaki yang terasa goyah.

Tidak kusangka hari ini gagal total. Padahal aku sudah berharap banyak.

Tuhan, kalau mendapatkan wawancara mereka saja tidak berhasil, bagaimanakah kelanjutan hidupku nanti?

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyora _ssi_!"

Aku berbalik dengan lemas. Rasanya nyawaku sudah melayang entah kemana.

Semenjak penolakan keras dari Donghae tadi, aku merasa sudah siap mati. Mentalku masih belum cukup kuat untuk menghadapi amukan dari Jaejoong _sunbae_. Dan gagal dalam membuat artikel pertama membuatku yakin hidupku tidak akan lama lagi.

Ayah, ibu, mohon maafkan kesalahan anakmu yang manis ini. Biarkan aku tenang di surga nanti.

"Hoi, jangan lemas begitu dong."

"Haaa?" Bahuku ditepuk keras. Ketika mendongak, yang kudapati adalah visual dari sosok Lee Eunhyuk yang menatapku dengan wajah bersinarnya.

Boleh tidak, kalau kukatakan dia _shota_ versi Korea? Mukanya unyu!

"Apanya yang ha?" Dia bertanya. Menatapku tak mengerti.

"Err, tidak." Geleng-geleng kepala. "Ada apa ya memanggilku?"

Nah, sekarang gantian dia yang terlihat kikuk. "Jadi begini," Eunhyuk menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Tentang wawancaramu tadi, boleh tidak jika kulakukan sendiri saja?"

Uwoh! Aku mendadak semangat.

"Serius nih?"

"Iya." Dia mengangguk mantap. "Aku rasa aku masih bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu walau sendiri. Ya tapi, kalau bagian yang harus dijawab berdua, aku kurang yakin bisa menghandelnya."

"Tidak apa, kok!" Aku buru-buru menyela. "Yang penting aku dapat beberapa data darimu. Soal itu, kau hanya perlu menjawab seadanya. Aku yang akan sedikit mengubah disana-sini untuk memantapkan. Dan tenang saja, aku tidak seperti reporter lain yang akan melebih-lebihkan sesuatu." Cengirku.

Eunhyuk menatapku sedikit ragu, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui. "Baiklah. Kapan mau wawancara? Untuk hari ini dan besok sepertinya tidak bisa. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku yang menumpuk."

"Bagaimana kalau lusa?" tanyaku langsung.

"Lusa? Ya, boleh juga. Istirahat makan siang. Aku akan menunggumu di perpustakaan."

"Oke!" Aku tersenyum sumingrah.

"Omong-omong, maaf soal Donghae, ya. Dia memang tidak suka ikut hal-hal seperti ini." Sesal Eunhyuk.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Rasanya aneh sekali. Siapa yang berbuat siapa yang minta maaf.

"Haha, tidak apa. Aku juga merasa tidak enak harus menganggu waktunya. Setidaknya Eunhyuk _ssi_ masih mau bekerja sama. Aku sudah merasa sangat terbantu."

"Hah, itu bukan masalah." Jawab Eunhyuk. Sebuah senyuman kembali tercetak pada wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lusa, nona reporter." Pamitnya.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa lusa!" Aku membalas dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Day 2 and 3 report : Lucky Day or Unlucky Day?_

Ini hari rabu. Dan seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang biasa saja. Tapi, Dewi Fortuna baru saja hinggap di bahuku kemarin. Rasanya sekarang bisa kukatakan sebagai _lucky day_ ku.

Aku memainkan notes yang sudah penuh dengan coretan pertanyaan yang akan dikeluarkan nanti. Semua alat sudah ku persiapkan. Tinggal menunggu jam istirahat dan langsung tancap gas menuju perpustakaan.

Pertanyaan awal yang kubuat penuh basa-basi. Tentang tanggal jadian, kapan pertama kali bertemu, kesan pertama terhadap satu sama lain dan sejenisnya. Lalu di pertengahan, dimulai dengan kesan serta pesan satu sama lain dan penutupnya proses waktu jadian.

Awalnya aku berpikir itu cukup, tapi salah seorang temanku, yang kalau boleh kukatakan merupakan fujoshi terselubung (Dia bahkan sok-sok tidak mau disebutkan identitasnya), meminta ditambah dengan pertanyaan yang sedikit pribadi. Seperti pernah berapa kali ciuman, momen paling berkesan atau sejenisnya.

Astaga, kadang aku pikir otak para fujodanshi isinya kenistaan semua.

Jam dinding yang menempel di depan kelas menjadi sasaran intipanku setiap menit. Menghitung-hitung, kapan jam pelajaran ini berakhir dan aku bisa melakukan wawancara dengan cepat.

Terkadang aku memang suka kelewat bersemangat jika melakukan tugas seperti ini. Rasanya seperti orang yang benar-benar mencintai dunia reporter saja.

Bel berdentang dengan mulusnya.

Aku sedikit tersentak, lalu terburu-buru menguasai diri.

Kuambil setiap peralatan wawancara yang tergeletak di dalam kolong meja, kemudian melangkah keluar dari dalam kelas. Sekilas ku lihat temanku itu memberi semangat tanpa suara. Senyumannya terlihat ambigu. Yah, bisa kutebak apa yang sedang di pikirkan fujoshi satu itu.

Penuh dengan kepercayadirian, aku melangkah menuju perpustakaan. Rasanya langkahku seperti melayang. Saking senangnya bisa melakukan tugas pertamaku dengan baik dan (lumayan) mulus.

Dan intinya, tanpa mendengar omelan khas dari Jaejoong _sunbae_.

Begitu pintu perpustakaan terlihat, aku segera memasukinya. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke segala arah, mencari-cari keberadaan Lee Eunhyuk yang mungkin sudah lebih dulu datang kesini. Dan yang kudapati adalah hanyalah kumpulan siswa-siswi rajin belajar tanpa menemukan kehadiran sosok _Korean shota_ tersebut.

"Nona reporter?"

Bahuku ditepuk tiba-tiba. Seketika itu pula aku berjengit, menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok yang kucari-cari tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

"Eunhyuk _ssi_!" Aku berseru lega.

"Apa aku kelamaan? Maaf ya,"

Dia tersenyum meminta maaf. Tapi aku buru-buru menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak-tidak. Aku juga baru sampai." Jawabku. "Mau duduk dimana?"

Eunhyuk mengedarkan tatapannya ke dalam perpustakaan. Mencari tempat yang cukup bagus, sebelum menunjukannya ke arahku. "Di pojok sana saja. Disana sepi." Ajaknya.

Aku mengangguk saja. Toh, aku juga setuju. Jadi, aku langsung mengikutinya yang sudah melangkah lebih dulu ke tempat sana. Mendudukan diri dengan nyaman sambil meletakan semua peralatan wawancaraku di atas meja.

"Jadi, bisa dimulai?"

Aku nyengir kemudian berdehem, menyalakan alat perekamku. "Err, kita mulai dari pertanyaan yang mudah saja. Eunhyuk _ssi_ hanya perlu memverifikasi data yang kutanyakan."

Eunhyuk mengangguk paham. "Oh, kalau begitu sih mudah. Oke, kau mau menanyakan apa?"

"Pertama, kalian jadian tanggal 18 juli?"

"Benar."

"Tempatnya dimana?"

"Waktu itu di taman belakang sekolah."

"Kalian kalau berkencan, dimana saja?"

"Hmm, kalau tidak di _gym_ , mungkin di rumahku."

 _Ha_? Dasar manusia ikan cebol maniak basket! Kasian sekali Eunhyuk _ssi_ yang unyu-unyu ini harus berkencan di gym. Yakin sekali dia menyuruh pacarnya menunggu disana selagi dia berlatih basket. _Tsah_! Memangnya tidak ada tempat lain apa?

Tapi, tapi, kenapa aku yang misuh-misuh disini?

"Ah, hanya disana?" Aku memberikan senyum ingin tahu.

"Tidak. Aku terkadang mengajak pacarku ke taman bermain atau ke tempat lain yang dia inginkan."

 _Uh-oh_! Bulu kudukku langsung meremang seketika.

Siapa yang tidak merinding ketika melihat penampakan penjaga gerbang neraka yang tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk di hadapanmu? Gayanya memang santai, tapi tatapannya tidak bisa dikatakan begitu. Rasanya aku ingin kabur. Ekspresinya bahkan dingin sekali.

Berkebalikan denganku, Eunhyuk langsung menampilkan wajah cerah. Aku sampai gagal paham. Apa sih yang dilihat _Korean shota_ dari pacarnya yang jelas-jelas sama menyeramkannya dengan iblis neraka?

Apa coba? Jelaskan padaku, wahai _uke_ manis _unyuable_ seperti anak penguin!

"Donghae, kenapa disini?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Eunhyuk. Aku yang gagal paham semakin gagal paham.

 _Lho?_ Mereka tidak janjian ketemu disini?

"Aku tidak menemukanmu di kelas dan Siwon memberitahuku kau kemana. Makanya aku langsung tancap gas kesini. Ketemu-ketemu, kau ternyata malah berduaan dengan nona reporter ini." Jelas Donghae enteng. Tapi aku jelas sadar sekali kalau dia melirikku terus dengan tatapannya yang super dingin.

Hei, aku tidak nikung. Sumpah! Aku hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati.

" _Err_ ─anu, kami hanya wawancara saja. Tidak lebih." Jawabku sesopan mungkin. Aku melirik ke arah Eunhyuk dengan gemetar, meminta bantuan. Syukurnya orang itu peka dan buru-buru mengangguk untuk menjelaskan.

"Hah, kalau begitu aku sekalian saja ikut wawancaranya." Putus Donghae jengah. "Jadi nona reporter, apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

Aku melotot lalu tersenyum getir. Sumpah, aku senang kalau orang yang ingin kuwawancari ini lengkap. Tapi, ah sudahlah. Kenyataan bahwa Donghae ikut bergabung entah kenapa membuatku ingin memutar ulang waktu dan mengatakan, ' _Tidak apa-apa kok, kalau tidak ingin ikut. Eunhyuk ssi saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini. Balik saja ke kelas, ya? Pinjam pacarnya dulu sebentar.'_

Haha, aku bahkan ingin tertawa mengerikan dalam hati. Kemarin ingin ini, sekarang ingin itu. Aku manusia ababil dengan sejuta ketakutan karena melihat penampakan iblis neraka sebelum waktunya.

"Ah, t...terimakasih. Aku lanjutkan pertanyaannya." Tukasku buru-buru. "Jadi, pertanyaan selanjutnya, bagaimana kesan kalian waktu pertama kali bertemu?"

Eunhyuk adalah orang pertama yang menjawab. "Menyebalkan, dingin, cuek, tegas."

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Memang benar sih.

"Dan juga, dia baik hati!"

Nah, yang ini aku seratus persen mendadak seperti orang tolol. Dia baik apanya, coba? Tukang tindas begitu!

"Haha, tidak usah kaget begitu. Begini-begini Donghae juga punya sisi baik. Dia yang menolongku waktu hampir terserempet mobil. Walaupun pada akhirnya marah-marah juga."

Oh, pernah ditolong. Hutang budi nih ceritanya. Pantas saja nempel begitu.

Aku tersenyum paksa. "Lalu kalau Donghae _ssi_?"

Kedua iris gelapnya melirikku singkat. "Tukang nempel, ceroboh, dan masokis sejati."

Dan aku terngaga tak percaya.

Begitu saja? Dia itu mau buka aib pacarnya, ya? Eunhyuk saja mau memperbaiki citra dirinya di akhir. Masa dia tidak?

Yang lebih mengherankannya itu si korban komentar sadis. Hanya cengar-cengir senang begitu. Tidak terlihat marah atau kesal. Pantas saja dibilang maso.

Aku bertanya beberapa pertanyaan lagi sebelum sampai ke pertanyaan ini. AC yang terpasang di perpustakaan sepertinya kurang dingin. Entah kenapa semakin lama hawanya terasa semakin panas.

"Err, baiklah. Pertanyaan selanjutnya, emm mungkin sedikit pribadi. Momen yang menurut kalian paling berkesan itu apa?" Aku menatap notes kecilku, lalu mendongak untuk memperhatikan ekspresi mereka masing-masing. "Cerita sedikit saja tidak apa-apa kok. Mungkin kalian punya cerita yang berbeda-beda?"

"Wah, kalau itu sih waktu Donghae kuberi kado ulang tahun!" celetuk Eunhyuk riang. "Waktu itu─"

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Jika dilihat dari kalender, ini jelas bukan hari biasa. Terbukti dari senyum cerah Eunhyuk yang meningkat pesat dari biasanya. Laki-laki itu bahkan bersenandung pelan sambil memasukan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, sebelum meleset keluar tanpa bisa dicegah oleh Sungmin yang berniat mengajaknya pulang bersama._

 _"_ _Donghae!"_

 _Langkah super cepat dan nyaris seperti melayang, diikuti dengan rangkulan erat pada bahu (sekaligus lompatan?) ketika melihat penampakan manusia darah iblis tengah melangkah santai keluar dari kelasnya._

 _Korban terjangan sendiri nyaris limbung ke depan, kalau saja tubuhnya tidak mempunyai keseimbangan yang baik dan berusaha melepas paksa anak monyet yang sedang menempel padanya bagaikan lintah._

 _Sial sekali nasibnya hari ini._

 _"_ _Ck, apa-apaan kau?"_

 _Hari itu, tanggal limabelas oktober duaribuxx, seorang anak manusia yang terdeteksi spesies 'M' tingkat barbar, tersenyum begitu lebar dengan tangan yang terus melingkar pada leher 'sahabat sepihaknya' lalu berkata, "Jalan yuk? Hari ini kau kan ulang tahun."_

 _"_ _He? Kau pikir aku mau? Mimpi sana."_

 _Penolakan langsung diumbar sedetik kemudian. Kedua iris gelap itu melirik tanpa minat. Mendengus sambil kembali berusaha melepaskan rangkulan (atau cekikan?) di sekitar lehernya dan berjalan menuju lantai bawah._

 _"_ _Yah! Kenapa?" kejar Eunhyuk kecewa. Ia mengiringi langkah Donghae, tidak peduli seberapa lebar jarak langkah yang dibuat pemuda itu untuk menghindarinya yang sedang dalam mode 'anak ayam pengikut setia ibunda'._

 _"_ _Aku sedang tidak berminat keluar untuk merayakan apapun. Dan oh, terimakasih sudah mengingatkan kalau hari ini ulang tahunku." Donghae mendengus ketika mengingatnya. "Kau bisa berhenti mengikutiku? Hari ini aku perlu latihan basket dan tidak berminat membawa anak monyet ikut serta."_

 _Eunhyuk tertawa cengengesan. "Masa ulang tahun sendiri lupa? Ayolah, sekali-sekali. Aku bisa mentraktirmu, kok! Habis pulang latihan deh. Mau ya?"_

 _"_ _Tidak." Donghae menggeleng tegas. "Thanks untuk ajakannya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak berminat keluar dengan orang yang bukan temanku."_

 _"_ _Hei, kalau begitu anggap saja aku temanmu seharian ini." Eunhyuk tetap pantang menyerah. Disembur kalimat penuh sakarsme seperti tadi bukan masalah baginya. Toh, waktu dua minggu sudah cukup membuatnya kebal mendapatkan penolakan dingin seperti ini. Apalagi jika dia sudah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai teman terbaik penjaga nerakanya SMA Aegis._

 _"_ _Tetap tidak. Sana pulang. Jangan mengikutiku seperti anak ayam."_

 _"_ _Hee? Kalau begitu aku juga tidak mau. Kutunggu sampai selesai latihan deh! Nanti kita keluar ya?"_

 _Kedua manik hitam itu menatapnya penuh dengan bintang-bintang. Donghae hanya melirik lalu berdecak pelan. Menggumamkan kata terserah diikuti dengan teriakan 'yey!' penuh semangat._

 _Dan bisa dipastikan, hari ini tidak akan ada kata damai untuk harinya._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"_ _Kau masih disini?"_

 _Eunhyuk bangun dari acaranya guling-guling tidak jelas di atas rumput lapangan dan beralih menatap Donghae yang sudah berdiri didekatnya. Pemuda itu mengulas senyum lebar. Berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk celana untuk menghilangkan rumput yang menempel._

 _"_ _Tentu saja. Kita kan sudah janjian." Balasnya riang._

 _Bibir tipis Donghae mengeluarkan helaan nafas pendek. Sudah menduga doa-doa yang dikumandangkannya selama latihan sama sekali tidak terwujud. Faktanya, manusia super berisik yang terus menempelinya sejak dua minggu yang lalu masih tetap bertahan di sekolah walau dia sudah menjadi anggota paling akhir yang keluar dari gymnasium._

 _Dia sudah lelah untuk berpikir seberapa masokisnya orang asing yang ditolongnya gara-gara hampir terserempet mobil dua minggu yang lalu. Bahkan ia sering menyesali keputusannya untuk membantu orang yang bahkan jarang sekali mau dia lakukan._

 _"_ _Jadi, kau mau menyeretku kemana?"_

 _Sakarsme. Donghae tidak peduli jika kalimatnya cukup kasar. Toh, dia memang seperti ini. Berlidah pedas. Tidak terlalu suka berbaur kecuali dengan orang-orang yang dianggapnya ada. Dan orang-orang itu bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari._

 _"_ _Sore-sore begini enaknya makan di kafe atau jalan-jalan di taman dekat sini." Jawab Eunhyuk riang. "Kau mau ke kafe favoritku, tidak? Disana ada banyak variasi kue yang bisa dibeli. Yah, kalau kau mau sih."_

 _Lawan bicaranya mengendikan bahu. "Terserah."_

 _"_ _Oke, sudah diputuskan!"_

 _Dan dengan itu, Eunhyuk langsung menarik (menyeret) Donghae tanpa ijin. Disepanjang jalan pemuda itu terus mengoceh ini dan itu. Ana dan Anu. This and that. Bahkan ketika mereka sampai di kafe yang dituju, Eunhyuk masih tidak berhenti berbicara seolah tidak kehabisan topik. Donghae hanya mendengarkan tanpa berminat berkomentar. Bahkan diragukan apa dia mendengar semua kalimat Eunhyuk atau hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu._

 _"_ _Satu Cappuccino dan Strawberry Milkshake serta satu Strawberry cake dan waffle. Silahkan menikmati."_

 _Donghae terbengong (walaupun ekspresinya tidak banyak berubah) saat menatap pesanan yang sudah tersaji indah di atas meja mereka. Dia tidak ingat sempat memesan apapun dan mendadak makanan kesukaannya dihidangkan begitu saja. Diliriknya Eunhyuk yang menggosok-gosok tangannya penuh semangat. Segala bentuk makanan berbahan stroberi sudah berada dihadapannya saat ini._

 _"_ _Selamat makan!"_

 _"_ _Kau yang memesan semua ini?" Tanya Donghae langsung._

 _Eunhyuk mendongak sembari tersenyum. "Hehe. Kenapa? Kan sudah kubilang aku yang traktir."_

 _"_ _Darimana tahu makanan kesukaanku?"_

 _Satu tangannya bergerak mengusap kepala belakang, salah tingkah. "Yah, bagaimana ya? Semingguan ini aku memperhatikan dan mencaritahu tentangmu. Bukan sesuatu yang rahasia kok, hanya yang umum-umum saja. Kebetulan saja aku tahu makanan favoritmu. Begini-begini aku tipe observan." Jelasnya._

 _Donghae tercenung, merasa sedikit tertarik. Tapi ia hanya diam dan mulai memakan kuenya. Sesekali kedua iris gelap melirik ke arah Eunhyuk yang juga disibukan dengan pesanannya sendiri. Mulai sedikit, sedikit, nyaman dengan keberadaan orang itu disekitarnya._

 _Ah, mungkin ia perlu belajar menerima manusia berisik itu berada didekatnya. Rasanya dia bukan orang yang buruk. Asal tidak kumat saja. Bisa dipastikan lem glue yang akan membungkam mulutnya jika itu terjadi._

 _"_ _Ah, Donghae. Habis ini mau ke taman, tidak?"_

 _"_ _Mau apa?"_

 _"_ _Ya jalan-jalan, lah! Menghabiskan waktu dihari ulang tahunmu." Jawab Eunhyuk antusias._

 _Donghae hanya mengendikan bahu. "Hm. Boleh."_

 _Dan jawabannya membuat bintang-bintang itu kembali keluar dari manik hitam si pirang berisik._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Bulan sudah menyinari bumi dari satu jam yang lalu ketika Donghae dan Eunhyuk berhenti di depan halte bus. Keduanya terlihat cukup kelelahan, tapi Eunhyuk yang energik selalu punya topik untuk dibicarakan walaupun hanya ditanggapi deheman singkat dari lawan bicaranya._

 _"_ _Omong-omong Donghae, selamat ulang tahun."_

 _Kedua mata Donghae melirik disertai dengan seringaian tipis. "Oh, thanks." Ucapnya. "Kupikir yang semacam ini tidak ada."_

 _Eunhyuk tertawa sambil menggeleng. "Ini hadiahmu. Terima ya! Walaupun mungkin tidak sebagus yang diberikan fans-fansmu sih." Dia nyengir sambil mengulurkan sekotak kado._

 _Satu alis Donghae terangkat naik ketika menerima kadonya. Tanpa segan membukanya begitu saja, lalu tercenung saat mengetahui isinya._

 _Sebuah syal rajutan berwarna biru muda._

 _"_ _Aah, karena sebentar lagi musim dingin, jadi aku belikan syal saja. Jujur, aku tidak tahu harus memberikan apa. Jadi, ya…"_

 _Satu tepukan dikepala memotong penjelasan Eunhyuk. Tangan yang awalnya mengusap kepala belakang mendadak terhenti. Dengan mata yang menatap tak percaya pada sosok dihadapannya._

 _Donghae tersenyum tulus. Walaupun tipis, itu sebuah kemajuan. Ia bahkan tidak mampu menahan perasaan senangnya saat akhirnya pemuda itu mau mengucapkan namanya untuk pertama kali. Tidak dengan nada sinis atau malas seperti biasa._

 _"_ _Terimakasih, Eunhyuk~ah."_

 **.**

 **.**

"Hee? Jadi itu waktu kalian belum pacaran?" Aku bertanya takjub.

Jujur, aku tidak tahu tentang cerita ini (Hubungan mereka sangat fenomenal). Mungkin juga salah satu kisah rahasia yang hanya mereka berdua yang mengetahuinya.

"Yah, begitulah. Awal pertemanan kami, mungkin?" jawab Eunhyuk sambil cengengesan.

Aku mengangguk lalu beralih pada Donghae. "Kalau Donghae _ssi_ sendiri bagaimana?"

Donghae mengetukan kelima jarinya pada meja kaca sebelum menjawab. "Semua hari yang kujalani dengan Eunhyuk jelas sama berkesannya. Tapi kalau disuruh memilih," Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. "Mungkin pada hari itu─"

 **.**

 **.**

 _Untuk pertama kali Donghae mendadak tidak fokus hanya karena satu kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh seseorang dari tujuh jam yang lalu. Dia tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Mendadak khawatir secara berlebihan hanya gara-gara satu makhluk berisik yang dilaporkan tidak hadir ke sekolah karena sakit._

 _Bukan hanya dia yang mendadak jadi gegana. Rekan satu timnya juga terkena imbas. Kalau saja Donghae tidak mendadak menjadi hilang fokus begitu, latihan mereka hari ini pasti akan berjalan seperti biasa._

 _Dan sialnya, tidak ada yang berani menegur. Mereka masih sayang nyawa, juga tidak ingin mendapat bogem mentah secara cuma-cuma. Lagian Donghae itu mengerikan. Salah sedikit, bisa-bisa rumah sakit menjadi kamar tidur untuk hari ini._

 _"_ _Oi, Donghae. Fokus dong! Mau sampai kapan jadi seperti mayat hidup begitu? Mengoper bola saja tidak becus!"_

 _Jika ada yang berani komentar, hanya Tan Hangeng yang bisa. Kakak kelas sekaligus kapten tim basket Aegis jelas tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Bahkan mungkin dia satu-satunya kakak kelas yang dipandang ada oleh adik kelasnya itu._

 _"_ _Maaf kapten." Donghae berucap sopan sambil menundukan kepala._

 _"_ _Sudah sana, istirahat dulu di bench. Jernihkan dulu pikiranmu. Kalau sudah baikan, baru lanjut latihan. Aku tidak mau sampai ada anggota regular yang terluka gara-gara berciuman dengan bola basket saking tidak fokusnya."_

 _Sindiran yang menusuk. Tepat kena sasaran karena nyaris saja Minho terkena lemparan absurd Donghae gara-gara gagal mengoper dengan benar. Pemuda berjulukan keroro itu hanya terkekeh-kekeh garing._

 _"_ _Iya, kapten."_

 _Pemuda itu mengangguk lalu keluar dari dalam lapangan. Yesung yang sejak awal ijin duduk di bench karena (katanya) keseleo, segera melemparkan sebotol minuman yang ditangkap dengan baik oleh si target. Donghae menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Yesung, dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Suram._

 _"_ _Kau sebegitu khawatirnya dengan Eunhyuk?" Yesung membuka pembicaraan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memantul-mantulkan bola basket dari posisi duduknya, bergantian antara tangan satu dan yang lainnya. "Kalau khawatir tinggal jenguk saja. Tidak usah latihan yang dijadikan pelarian. Kapten juga bukan orang yang kolot jika menyangkut hal mendesak."_

 _"_ _Memangnya siapa yang seperti itu?" elak Donghae jengah. "Memangnya masalahnya cukup dia saja sampai membuatku hilang fokus segala?"_

 _"_ _Hoo. Jadi tidak masuknya Eunhyuk ini juga masalah?" Seringaian tipis bermain-main pada sudut bibir lawan bicaranya. "Dan berhentilah berusaha menyaingi sikap tsundere Heechul. Cukup dia saja yang memiliki pangkat seperti itu."_

 _Donghae berdecih. "Siapa juga yang mau? Dan sialan juga kau, hyung."_

 _"_ _Nah, kalau begitu jenguk saja. Sekalian bawa makanan yang disukainya. Siapa tahu besok dia bisa sembuh."_

 _"_ _Kapan aku bilang mau menjenguknya?"_

 _"_ _Memangnya tidak? Kupikir kau sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk itu."_

 _Donghae menghela nafas pendek. Berdebat dengan Yesung memang tidak akan pernah selesai. Karena itu ia memilih mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada teman─budak-budaknya untuk membelikan beberapa hal. Yesung yang mengintip hanya mampu menaikan satu alis. Heran maksimal._

 _"_ _Kau ngapain?"_

 _"_ _Menyuruh teman-temanku membelikan beberapa hal." Senyum bisnis Donghae terkembang sempurna._

 _"_ _Geez. Dasar. Mau mengambil keuntungan dari budak-budakmu?" komentarnya malas._

 _"_ _Selama mereka mau, kenapa tidak?"_

 _"_ _Mereka bukannya mau, tapi terpaksa!"_

 _Dan seringaian Donghae menjadi penutup kekesalan Yesung saat itu._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"_ _Kau itu ngapain sih menyuruh kita kemari sambil membawa-bawa ini?" gerutu Kangin sewot. Ia menenteng satu kresek penuh dengan pisang dan stroberi, lalu melirik teman-temannya yang bernasib sama. Penuh dengan tentengan yang entah berisi apa._

 _"_ _Gara-gara kau, aku dan Shindong harus menunda memeriksa dokumen osis." Keluh Siwon yang diamini oleh teman seperjuangannya disamping._

 _"_ _Nih pesananmu. Aku perlu balik ke sekolah untuk rapat dengan anak jurnalistik." Zhoumi langsung menyerahkan sekotak strawberry cake, ia berniat ngeloyor pergi saat suara tenang Donghae menghentikan langkah kakinya._

 _"_ _Yang bilang kalian cuma sampai disini siapa?" tanyanya datar. "Dan kau Zhoumi, kau bisa bolos sekali saja kan?"_

 _"_ _Eeehh?" Koor kompak para budaknya tidak dihiraukan sama sekali. Pemuda itu melangkah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah sederhana. Yang mau tak mau diikuti oleh keempat pemuda yang lain setelah mendengar perintah 'ikuti aku' dari si Adolf Hitler KW._

 _"_ _Ini rumah siapa, sih?" Tanya Kangin heran. "Rumah gebetanmu, Donghae?"_

 _Lirikan tajam membuat pemuda berotot itu diam seketika. Ia berpura-pura melirik ke arah lain sambil bersiul-siul pelan. Seolah kalimatnya barusan tidak pernah terucap._

 _Pintu rumah akhirnya terbuka saat Donghae membunyikan bel sebanyak tiga kali. Sosok yang berada dibalik pintu terlihat mengenaskan. Wajahnya pucat dan rambut acak-acakan. Kedua manik hitamnya langsung melotot saat melihat sekelompok anak SMA yang berbalut seragam yang sama sepertinya, berdiri di depan pintu juga dengan ekspresi yang sama. Oke, kecuali satu manusia yang berdiri di paling depan._

 _"_ _Dong…hae?"_

 _"_ _Wah! Eunhyuk ssi! Ini rumahmu?" Zhoumi adalah orang pertama yang nyeletuk. Wajahnya berubah riang, tapi hanya bertahan beberapa detik saat melihat lirikan membunuh Donghae yang berdiri di depannya._

 _Eunhyuk tersenyum cerah. "Ahaha, iya. Kalian ada apa kemari?"_

 _"_ _Kami hanya ingin berkunjung. Katanya kau sakit." Jawab Donghae datar. "Kau sendirian dirumah? Kenapa membukakan pintu? Bukannya kau harus istirahat?"_

 _"_ _Ibuku sedang keluar dan nunaku juga pergi untuk membeli obat. Sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali, kok. Lagian aku cuma demam tinggi. Tidak terlalu parah."_

 _"_ _Tapi tetap saja. Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu dan istirahat. Kami membawa beberapa makanan, makanlah agar cepat sembuh. Kecuali kuenya, kau boleh makan kalau sudah sembuh."_

 _Eunhyuk melongo kemudian tertawa geli. "Haha, baiklah. Terimakasih. Ayo masuk, tidak enak diluar terus."_

 _Rumah Eunhyuk terkesan amat rapi. Bahkan kamarnya juga. Keempat orang itu langsung duduk di atas lantai, sementara Donghae memilih untuk memperhatikan isi kamar si pemilik._

 _"_ _Maaf kalau hidangannya cuma ini. Aku tidak tahu nuna menaruh teh dan kawan-kawannya dimana."_

 _Begitu Eunhyuk kembali dengan membawa cemilan, mereka langsung berebutan mengambil air minum. Donghae yang melihat dari sudut kamar hanya mampu mendengus pelan._

 _"_ _Kau seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot begitu, Hyuk." Komentarnya "Lagipula kau juga sedang sakit."_

 _"_ _Haha, santai saja. Sudah kubilang sakitku ini tidak parah, kan? Tidak enak juga tidak memberi cemilan untuk tamu." Cengir Eunhyuk._

 _Dan setelah kalimat itu, hanya obrolan ringan yang terdengar. Donghae tidak banyak ambil bagian. Pemuda itu lebih senang memperhatikan isi kamar Eunhyuk, menyimpannya dalam-dalam di otak tanpa menyadari si pemilik kamar memperhatikannya sejak tadi._

 _"_ _Omong-omong, aku sangat berterimakasih dengan kunjungan kalian." Suara Eunhyuk membuat Donghae sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Dan kalaupun tadi Donghae bilang semua makanannya dari kalian, aku tahu betul siapa yang membelikannya untukku."_

 _Kedua manik kelam memandang lurus-lurus ke arah Donghae. "Aku tahu itu kau. Mereka semua tidak mungkin membeli sesuatu yang bisa seratus persen kusukai. Bisa saja kau menyuruh mereka yang membeli atas perintahmu dan membawakannya sebagai oleh-oleh kesini. Karena itu, thanks ya."_

 _"_ _Wow! Seratus untuk Eunhyuk ssi!"_

 _Senyuman lebar itu membuat Donghae terpaku. Dia tidak peduli dengan sorakan dari budak-budaknya. Tatapannya bahkan hanya terpaku pada satu titik tanpa sempat berkedip._

 _Masalah ini sudah dimulai sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dada yang selalu berubah hangat tanpa diminta dan jantungnya yang mendadak bertalu-talu lebih keras. Dia tidak pernah merasa gugup. Tidak pernah sama sekali sampai senyuman pemuda itu yang menghancurkan semuanya._

 _'_ _Tch.' Donghae mendengus dalam hati. 'Ini ternyata jawabannya.'_

 **.**

 **.**

"Yah, intinya hari itu aku sadar kalau aku jatuh cinta pada makhluk satu ini." Donghae mengakhiri ceritanya sambil menggoyangkan kepala Eunhyuk. Sementara si _Korean shota_ tampak kesal dan membalas dengan sikutan diperut.

"Hee? Aku tidak tahu ternyata muka amburadulku waktu itu bisa bikin kau sadar diri." Ledek Eunhyuk. Aku cengar-cengir menatap mereka.

"Mukamu membawa petunjuk. Sejelek apapun itu. Kau harus bangga." Donghae balas meledek, tak tanggung-tanggung.

" _Err ano_ , bisa kita lanjutkan? Masih ada dua pertanyaan lagi sih." Aku menatap mereka satu persatu. Eunhyuk kembali dengan sikap bersiap, sementara Donghae melirikku malas-malasan.

"Lanjutkan saja, nona reporter."

Aku memasang tampang poker face begitu melihat isi notesku. Sialan sekali pertanyaan yang satu ini. Semoga saja aku tidak digantung setelahnya.

"Itu… jangan menggantungku setelah ini, ya?" Kuberikan senyum permintamaafan. "Selama pacaran, berapa kali kalian pernah ciuman?"

Yes! Terkatakan! Aku _head-bang_ di pintu imajinasi.

Dan sesuai dugaanku, wajah Eunhyuk tampak syok. Donghae memberikan seringaian membunuhnya serta yang aku ingin sekali kabur (lagi dan lagi) dari tempat ini.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Berani sekali." Nada Donghae terdengar datar, tapi serius itu menakutkan!

"S..sudahlah, jawab saja." Eunhyuk berusaha menahan Donghae. "Kalau itu aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, jelas...banyak, mungkin." Pipinya bahkan memerah saat mengatakannya.

"Tidak peduli seberapa banyak. Asal aku mau, seribu kali dalam sehari juga akan kulakukan."

Kali ini gantian aku yang syok. Donghae ini, mainannya tidak tanggung-tanggung ya.

"O..oke, pertanyaan terakhir. Bisa kalian menceritakan waktu pertama kali menyatakan perasaan?"

Kedua narasumberku saling melirik satu sama lain. Mereka tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Menceritakan momen romantis mereka secara bergantian dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Aku yang mendengarkan bahkan sampai berdebar-debar begini.

"Nah, itu saja sih." Eunhyuk tertawa riang. "Sudah semua kan, nona reporter?"

Aku mematikan alat perekamku lalu tersenyum lebar. "Iya. Terimakasih atas waktunya, Eunhyuk _ssi_ , Donghae _ssi_. Aku merasa seperti menonton drama. Artikel kalian ini akan dimuat senin depan. Jangan lupa dibaca ya!"

Eunhyuk mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak sabar ingin membacanya."

"Ck, tentu saja aku akan baca. Hanya memeriksa hasil tulisanmu saja sebenarnya." Timpal Donghae tenang.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Donghae sepertinya benar-benar menyimpan dendam padaku. Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar berada dipinggir jurang kematian!

Mungkin setelah ini, aku akan mencari Jaejoong _sunbae_ dan menangis lebay dipundaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yosha! Kembali dengan Ta, di fanfic terbaru kali ini. Bagaimana? Kurang greget ya? Humornya juga, saya rasa agak garing-_- Apalagi dibagian ending, sumpah bingung mau gimana.

Kenapa saya milih OC buat jadi reporternya? Awalnya saya milih Henry loh, tapi pas baca ulang, astaga dia ngecewe banget! Makanya saya buru-buru ganti jadi OC. Dan OCnya itu adalah saya *buaghhh*. Ini juga karena saya pingin muncul di salah satu ff *nangis buaya* *modus*

Maunya sih ini multichap, dengan pair lain di episode(?) selanjutnya. Cuma saya bingung, kisah cinta mereka mau kaya apa. Kalau boleh, minta saran lah sama pairnya (SJ pair), tapi berhubungan ya sama ff ini *senyumbisnis*. Kalau mau pair berikutnya OTP kalian, boleh vote kok xD Tapi aku gak bisa janji kalau ini beneran multichap, soalnya yah itu… idenya gak muncul-_-

Betewe, ini saya dapat ide setelah baca dari fanfic fandom sebelah. Cuma mereka ngepair straight, dan saya ngepair yaoi. Ceritanya juga beda, Cuma ambil ide tentang reporter dan rubrik aja *ahaayy*. Dan jika kalian kepo dengan Luna, jangan tanyakan ke saya. Saya khusus ngeyaoi *emang ada juga?*

Dan seperti sebelumnya, jika ada yang kurang, bisa diberitahukan lewat review^^ Saya sangat berterimakasih atas review di fict sebelumnya, jujur itu fict kebanggaan saya *toel Where'sLoveGonnaAppear?* Lagi demen juga pake sudut pandang orang pertama pelaku utama.

Okeh, sekian kata pengantar dari saya. Jika ada yang ingin dikatakan, silahkan lewat review ^^ Ditunggu ya komentar kalian semua. **_DON'T BE SIDERS!_** Tapi jangan ada flame dan kritik yang menjatuhkan. Kokoro (hati) saya tidak kuat :')

Btw, ada Omakenya lhooo… *senyumbisnis*

 _Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida! Gomaweo! Thankyou!_

 ** _Sign._**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Hyuk, temani aku latihan drama."_

 _Donghae mendadak muncul di kelas Eunhyuk dengan satu naskah tebal di tangannya. Laki-laki itu asal tarik tanpa minta ijin, padahal korbannya sedang asyik mengobrol dengan teman sebangkunya._

 _"_ _Kau main drama? Tumben sekali." Eunhyuk berceletuk heran. Dia tidak mengeluarkan protes apapun saat Donghae menariknya ke taman belakang. Bahkan terkesan penasaran sekali dengan tumpukan naskah yang dibawa oleh sahabatnya itu._

 _"_ _Suruhan Siwon. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak minat main. Gara-gara dia bilang karakter pangerannya cocok denganku dan teman-teman sekelas setuju, terpaksa aku peran ganda sebagai sutradara dan pangeran." Jawabnya enggan._

 _"_ _Hee, kasihan sekali."_

 _Donghae mengabaikan. Ia membuka halaman dialognya, membaca sekilas kemudian menghela nafas pelan._

 _"_ _Judul dramanya apa sih?"_

 _"_ _Cinderella. Dengan pengubahan disana-sini." Pemuda itu mengulurkan naskahnya. "Kalau mau, baca saja. Bagianku ada dipaling belakang."_

 _Dengan senang hati Eunhyuk mengambilnya. Membaca hanya dibagian dialog Donghae lalu mentertawai isi dialognya."Kau serius nih akan ngomong begini?"_

 _"_ _Bagianku cuma itu sih. Hanya perlu menghapal sedikit. Munculnya juga paling akhir. Makanya aku terima." Ucapnya tenang. "Kau baca itu, cocokan dengan apa yang aku ucapkan."_

 _"_ _Oh, kau sudah hapal?" Tanya Eunhyuk sangsi._

 _Donghae menyeringai tipis. "Lumayan." Jawabnya. Seketika itu pula terbesit ide jahil di otaknya. "Sekalian jadi cinderellanya juga ya. Kau cukup baca dialognya. Aku perlu memahami beberapa hal."_

 _Eunhyuk mendengus masam. "Kau pikir aku wanita, apa? Serius Donghae, kalau cari teman menghapal jangan aku."_

 _"_ _Memangnya apa susahnya sih cuma bantu menghapal? Lagian juga bukan kau yang nanti berada diatas panggung dan jadi pemeran utamanya."_

 _Oke, Eunhyuk sukses terpojok._

 _"_ _Iya iya. Sana baca dialogmu."_

 _Seringaian kemenangan langsung terlihat disudut-sudut bibir Donghae._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Eunhyuk membolak-balik laman naskah tanpa tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Ceritanya memang tentang Cinderella, tapi jenis Cinderella modern. Pengubahannya ekstrim sekali, yang sama paling si putri yang disuruh ini itu dan bertemu dengan pangeran._

 _Dan yang paling sial, ada adegan ciuman!_

 _"_ _Pesta dansa? Untuk ulang tahun kampus?"_

 _Kedua manik kelamnya melirik Donghae yang sudah mulai menghapal isi dialog. Pangeran yang sadis dan menyebalkan menjadi karakternya. Berbanding terbalik dengan karakter pangeran di cerita yang biasa. Pantas, cocok sekali dengan sifat aslinya._

 _"_ _Ya, boleh juga. Nanti akan kubicarakan dirapat gabungan. Kumpulkan semua ketua senat, UKM, dan ketua jurusan masing-masing. Aku menunggu di auditorium."_

 _"_ _Bagian dialogmu disini hanya itu." Eunhyuk bergumam. "Lanjut ke adegan pertengahannya. Kau akan bertemu si Cinderella."_

 _"_ _Lewatkan saja itu. Aku najis sendiri harus mengatakannya didepanmu." Tolak Donghae malas. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mencibir._

 _"_ _Jadi kau putri semalam yang berhasil membuatku terpikat?" Pemuda brunette itu sudah memulai adegannya. Ia berdiri dihadapan Eunhyuk, menatap lurus ke arah sahabatnya yang dipaksa menjadi Cinderella KW._

 _"_ _D..Daehyun ssi," Dan sebagai patner yang baik, dengan terpaksa Eunhyuk membaca dialog dengan ekspresi setengah-setengah._

 _"_ _Kau harus tahu, aku mencarimu kesana-kemari untuk mengembalikan sepatu ini. Bertanya dari satu falkutas ke falkutas yang lain. Beruntung sekali aku mempunyai para budak yang siap sedia. Setidaknya itu meringankan bebanku."_

 _Demi Tuhan, kenapa dialognya cocok sekali dengan si sado ini!_

 _Eunhyuk mencak-mencak dalam hati._

 _"_ _Dan karena aku sudah menemukanmu, jadilah milikku."_

 _"_ _T..tapi," Eunhyuk masih setia dengan peran palsunya. "Daehyun ssi, aku.."_

 _"_ _Aku sangat beruntung bertemu denganmu." Donghae memotong dengan pas. Eunhyuk melirik naskah, mencoba mencocokan. Kalau dia tidak salah ingat, ini dialog terpanjangnya. "Hari itu, pertama kalinya aku merasakan kegugupan. Melihat senyumanmu yang padahal tidak ada bagus-bagusnya."_

 _"_ _Hei Donghae, bukan itu yang tertulis di naskah." Eunhyuk panik sendiri karena Donghae mendadak hilang fokus begitu._

 _"_ _Kau juga sangat berisik, tukang nempel dan masokis sejati."_

 _Kening pemuda pirang itu sukses mengkerut curiga._

 _"_ _Terkadang aku jadi menyesal menolongmu yang hampir terserempet mobil. Seharusnya kubiarkan saja kau masuk rumah sakit. Kau itu pengganggu abadi."_

 _Sialan! Muka Eunhyuk memerah emosi. Pemuda ini sedang membicarakan dirinya._

 _"_ _Tapi gara-gara itu, aku akhirnya menemukan kebahagiaanku." Wajah Donghae yang awalnya menyebalkan, berubah melembut. "Kau, si masokis menyebalkan yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta hanya karena sebuah senyuman."_

 _Kali ini Eunhyuk melongo parah. Sebenarnya ia berniat tertawa keras-keras, tapi tubuhnya malah berkhianat parah. Apa-apaan pipinya yang malah memanas dan jantungnya yang mendadak berdebar begini? Tidak setia kawan sama sekali!_

 _"_ _Kau cocok sekali menjadi penulis naskah, Donghae. Yang tadi itu keren juga." Pujinya setengah hati._

 _"_ _Yang bilang itu hanya dialog, siapa?" Donghae membungkuk, mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk dan tersenyum miring. "Aku serius mengatakannya padamu. Kau pikir aku sedang menghapal naskah dan mendadak lupa dialog?"_

 _"_ _Eehh?"_

 _"_ _Jadi, kau milikku." Pemuda itu melebarkan senyumnya. Mengecup bibir Eunhyuk sekilas kemudian kembali menegakan tubuh. "Ah, aku suka wajah merahmu. Manis juga ya."_

 _"_ _Brengsek parah, mati kau!" Eunhyuk melempar naskah. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Ingin mengamuk, tapi tenaganya seperti menguap sejak insiden penembakan sepihak itu. Ah, tepatnya bagian ciuman._

 _"_ _Hei, naskahnya kasihan." tegur Donghae kalem. "Seharusnya kau senang sedikit, lah. Orang sepertiku mau menembak duluan. Jangan mendadak tsundere. Tidak cocok untuk orang maso."_

 _"_ _Siapa yang kau katai tsundere dan maso? Dasar sado, brengsek, pencuri!"_

 _"_ _Ah, pencuri hatimu sih iya."_

 _"_ _Jangan gombal disembarang tempat!"_

 _"_ _Apa? Aku cuma menggombali pacarku saja, sih. Masalah?"_

 _"_ _Siapa yang mau jadi pacarmu? Jangan main ambil keputusan sepihak, dong!"_

 _"_ _Oh, kau tidak mau?"_

 _Eunhyuk mendadak diam. Senyuman mengerikan Donghae terpampang dengan jelas. "A…aku tidak mau kalau nembaknya hanya seperti ini, maksudnya. Romantis sedikit lah. Dasar iblis!"_

 _"_ _Tch." Kali ini gantian Donghae yang dibuat tidak bisa bicara. "Kau itu maso beneran ya. Level parah." Desahnya pasrah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[March 28, 2016]**


End file.
